Tiamat
by GobbLynne
Summary: Une histoire originale dans un monde parallèle au nôtre. On assiste aux vies entrecroisées de quelques personnages principaux, dans un monde glauque et morbide, peuplé d'enfants maquillés de noir. Y'a du yaoi.
1. Livre 1, Aldéhyde et Cétone, Extrait 1

Les courbes longilignes d'un corps. Ses ongles doucement ramenés vers ses paumes, ses poignets nus. Les cils délicats, les cheveux desséchés par les colorations flottant sur le crâne et ces lèvres pulpeuses, rosées, là, si **mûres**, si prêtes à exploser, rien que pour moi, tendues vers ma personne dans un dernier élan d'extase. La nuque qui ballotte doucement à chaque mouvement.

Jill referma le coffre de la voiture sur le cadavre d'Adélaïne.

Il roulait depuis maintenant trois heures. Ca n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi, il passait les vitesses avec aisance, soulevant des nuages de poussière à travers les déserts rouges qu'il traversait. Depuis peu il longeait une rivière, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil à l'Eau poisseuse qui y coulait dans un mouvement figé. La radio débitait un flot d'inepties grésillantes, cherchant une station perdue quelque part, cent kilomètres entre Ozane et Fran, et on pouvait ajouter à cela la bouteille qui roulait sous ses pieds selon les virages, déversant un peu plus son contenu à chaque mouvement. Pour l'instant il avait la vision trouble. Ses mèches péroxydées lui tombaient sur le visage, caressaient ses lèvres et dans les longs moments de réflexion qu'engendrait une route dégagée et droite, il se prenait à les suçoter d'un air pensif. Rien en ce moment n'aurait pu le troubler. Sauf peut-être la silhouette sombre qui attendait sur le bas côté, en plein milieu d'une terre où ne se trouvait _rien_.

Doucement le moteur cessa de vrombir, alors qu'il s'arrêtait au niveau de l'adolescent tout en descendant la glace. Des cheveux roses de pétasse, et des yeux noirs qui le fixaient, alors qu'il mordillait ses lèvres. L'anneau passé à ces mêmes lèvres devait avoir un goût acidulé, un peu piquant, un peu amer, un goût de salive et de Djin. Il détailla les fripes noires qui habillaient son corps alors que l'autre passait devant le capot. Quand il ouvrit la portière droite un peu défoncée et s'assit sur le fauteuil, les présentations se firent d'elles-même.

- Jill.

- Poupée.


	2. Livre 1, Aldéhyde et Cétone, Extrait 2

- Où on va ?

L'enfant était assis sur le dossier de son fauteuil, roulant un joint avec dextérité entre ses petits doigts. Du coin de l'oeil, Jill détaillait les bottes mal lacées posées négligemment sur la boîte à gants. Parfois, il déviait légèrement de la route initiale, et donnait un coup de volant indifférent pour se recentrer. Poupée serrait alors les dents, les pupilles dilatées. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ses manoeuvres, ou de la fumée violette qui envahissait ses poumons et l'intérieur de la voiture.

- Lunalesca.

- Parfait.

Les lèvres blanches filtrèrent à nouveau un filet de Dinaltar. Poupée ferma alors les yeux, ses cils agglutinés au mascara tranchant avec ses joues incolores. Il semblait exulter, à tirer de longues bouffées de sa bouche blafarde, le dos cambré à priori douloureusement, cuisses entrouvertes. Je t'ai attendue tant de temps, petite volute, que je ne t'espérais plus. A présent, je jouis. Je te mangerai, je me baffrerai, je te collerai à mes dents comme un caramel, plus jamais je ne perdrai ton goût, pour l'éternité tu seras mon palais, ma langue et ma salive.

- Tu as de la famille là-bas ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Tu sembles jeune.

- J'ai 14 ans. Toi, tu as quel âge ?

- Ca ne se demande pas.

Un sourire boudeur se présenta aux portes des lèvres de Poupée. Il l'évacua dans les secondes qui suivirent, au même titre que sa fumette. L'autre Skull devait être assez vieux pour mériter le respect. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Les gargouillis de l'autoradio laissèrent place à un riff lancinant, agressif, comme si des griffes s'étaient acharnées sur les cordes de la guitare, l'avaient lacérée telle une amante. La civilisation approchait. La grande Lunalesca... La capitale...

Ils avaient roulé encore trois heures pour atteindre la ville. Le blond appuyait moins fort sur la pédale, depuis que son compagnon dormait. En effet, il s'était glissé sur la banquette arrière, avait plié ses jambes sur son ventre nu, et puis s'était laissé bercer par le béton de la route. Que faisait un nouveau-né dans les grands déserts, à des jours de marche de toutes les cités avoisinantes ? Il devait avouer s'être posé la question, et puis avoir laissé tomber. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Avec peine, Jill avait gardé les yeux ouverts, braqués devant lui, et ils avaient fini par rallier leur but. En premier lieu, c'étaient des lumières. Comme d'immenses projecteurs venus les aveugler, une fête gigantesque et permanente au milieu de la nuit, l'éternel amour de cette nuit... Puis on apercevait les _skyscrapers_. Tendus à l'extrême comme autant de désirs, manquant d'équilibre, prêts à s'écrouler sur les rues qu'ils surplombaient de toute leur magnificence. Les lueurs s'étaient aussi nichées dans leurs fenêtres, les derniers abris. On devinait des flammes tremblotantes, des bougies éphémères, de larges ampoules brûlantes, palpitant au rythme du coeur de la ville, ses enceintes, le brouhaha permanent. Il roulait au pas, Poupée s'agitant dans une phase de pré-réveil, et derrière les volets arrachés, les enseignes luisantes, les hauts murs cassés, il y avait de la musique. Il y avait eux. Le peuple du soir. Les Skulls. Brave Lunalesca... Erigée depuis plus de cent mille ans, elle avait subi le temps, contrairement à ses instigateurs. Belle et immuable Lunalesca. Derrière ces minces murs de plâtre, les instruments vrombissaient, accompagnés d'une voix suave. Un groupe quelconque ayant investi Helmer. Le bar des prodiges... Les accents étaient ceux de la capitale, les cordes vocales vibraient pour la patrie entière. "Viens dans mes bras... Ne pleure plus jamais, car le Soleil est parti... Ne pleure plus jamais...".

La Lune n'était rien, comparée à la ville qui avait pris son nom.

Le moteur cessa de donner signe de vie lorsque Jill se fut installé dans un parking du centre-ville. Les globes oculaires de son passager roulaient sous ses paupières, sans qu'il ne se décide à s'éveiller. Le conducteur poussa un soupir avant de donner un coup de poing sur le volant. Alors seulement, l'enfant sursauta au son du klaxon, ouvrant ses iris noir d'encre à la face du monde. Après avoir dodeliné de la tête en se redressant sur le siège dur, il darda Jill d'un regard interrogatif.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

La réponse fut surprenante. Pour cause : il n'y en eut aucune. Poupée acheva de se relever, appuya sur la poignée de la porte et dans un claquement sonore, il ouvrait une échappatoire sur l'extérieur. Quelques instants encore, on put discerner ses cheveux de bonbons dans le rétroviseur, il souffla un "Merci", et disparut en titubant au milieu des marquages du sol.

Je t'aime tant...

Adél' lui souriait. Des lèvres galbées et pulpeuses retroussées sur une mâchoire d'email blanc. Il aimait le voir sourire. Dans ces moments hors du temps, toute la tristesse du monde venait accabler sa bouche, accompagnée des soeurs amertume et mélancolie. Quand Adél' souriait, le monde entier commençait à pleurer. Il admirait avec vénération sa taille menue cintrée dans des débardeurs, son corps fragile qu'il manipulait, ému, et les instants où il cessait de rire pour reprendre un visage de marbre. Jill, je t'aime. Prends-moi tout entier, ma peau, mes muscles, mon squelette. Je t'aime tant... Il avait un visage lumineux, dont le spectre aurait eu les mille et une couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il exultait en enfouissant son visage au milieu de ses cheveux pudiquement bouclés, respirant l'odeur des racines brunes comme un bois exotique, s'enivrant de l'alcool qu'elles renfermaient. Adél' avait du miel à la place de la peau, son corps entier était une friandise, un petit arlequin acidulé. Il soupirait lourdement en enserrant le sexe dur de Jill dans ses chairs, prêt à se briser. Sa nuque était fine, ses yeux ensorcelants. Epouse-moi, meurs avec moi, fais-moi des enfants, ramène-moi un bout de salaire tous les soirs. Ca ne nous rendra pas heureux, mais je le veux. Jill... JILL !

Les bottes de Poupée claquaient sur le trottoir depuis quelques minutes. Ses jambes maigres émergeaient d'un pêle-mêle de tulle et de dentelle noires, dénudées de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses genoux noueux. En arrière-plan, des flaques de lumière dans un ciel irisé. En fond sonore, une cave animée. "Nous sommes prêts, prêts, prêts...". Gros plan sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune famille à Lunalesca. Pour ainsi dire, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Un sentiment insidieux de culpabilité nouait ses entrailles. Car avant d'arriver ici, il avait tué. On l'avait empêché de s'enfuir, on l'avait empêché de passer... Il en avait assez, il avait tellement peur... Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Face au Skull récalcitrant, il avait dû dégainer un cutter perdu dans les froufrous de ses vêtements minables. Il avait tué. Pour marquer la fin de ses réflexions, l'enfant haussa des épaules, balançant les problèmes au loin dans le caniveau.

Personne n'en dirait jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tué Adélaïne pour s'offrir une échappatoire. Maintenant, il croquait ses derniers instants de liberté innocente et nubile, des morceaux restant collés à ses gencives.


	3. Livre 1, Aldéhyde et Cétone, Extrait 3

L'hôtel était presque vide quand il y entra. Un néon grésillant illustrait la scène : un standardiste au visage lunaire, ses lourdes paupières fardées tombant sur des yeux d'enfant, jusqu'alors fermés. Le silence était total, et ce n'était même pas surprenant : qui aurait été assez fou pour plonger dans un sommeil austère quand la nuit venait ? Tous les locataires étaient sortis, hormis une silhouette frêle et brisée, tapie sur un banc à la gauche de Poupée. Ses mèches multicolores et emmêlées encadraient platement son visage. Il ne considéra pas plus le prostitué, s'accoudant avec lenteur au comptoir. Les murs étaient de plâtre effrité, totalement nus, et le carrelage avait commencé à quitter le sol, peu à peu. Son d'une mouche se jetant ardemment sur les ampoules.

- Bonsoir... Vous avez une chambre de libre ?

On le toisa un court instant.

- On n'sort pas ?

- Peut-être plus tard. J'ai fait un long voyage.

Un sourire plein d'humilité et de sous-entendus persuada son interlocuteur.

- Il me faut 15 Tiams, le provincial.

Le garçon tâtonna dans les plis de sa jupe, afin de retrouver le petit porte-monnaie en cuir âbimé qu'il avait emporté. Il possédait un peu d'argent dérobé à Père et Mère, peut-être assez pour tenir une, deux semaines... Il n'avait pas évalué la valeur de ce qu'il avait fourré dans ses poches, pris entre empressement et douce panique lui tordant les entrailles. Sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il déposa des pièces tintantes devant le Skull qui les jaugeait déjà du regard. Un mouvement de menton en direction de l'escalier fit sursauter le paquet de chiffons qu'était le troisième occupant du hall.

- C'est bon. Prends la 3ème porte à droite.

- Merci.

Dans un frrrrr de satin, dans un chhhhuintement de lacets, il avait à nouveau glissé entre les doigts de ses homologues. Petite anguille rose. Embryon suintant et humide. Les marches se montèrent quatre à quatre, sans qu'il ne porte de jugement sur l'obscurité du couloir, les portes bancales, ou la latte brisée sous le matelas. Ses draps avaient une odeur inconnue, le même parfum incrusté dans chaque pore de la chambre. Ainsi, il se sentait loin, bien loin de chez lui. Mais la boule dans la gorge ne se manifesta pas. Il plongea son visage blanc dans la taie d'oreiller mal remplie, son corps mou déposé sur le lit. Dès que sa peau fut rentrée en contact avec le tissu, il n'eut plus aucun courage. Les volets ne furent pas fermés, laissant entrer des ombres bleues et noires, il ramena ses semelles contre ses fesses en se roulant en boule sous la couverture protectrice. Il pensa peu au lendemain, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il glissait dans la phase du sommeil, une fois de plus, pas la dernière. Ses muscles crièrent leur orgasme en se détendant.

Les rumeurs des conversations montèrent crescendo avant de redescendre, telles des vaguelettes. Quelqu'un jetait dans les débats les noms de Ned, la grande papesse, la Garce, la prochaine cérémonie, ou encore la dernière production d'un groupe fameux, et la machine était lancée. Tintement du cristal des verres. Des groupes discutaient debout, silhouettes d'albâtre aux cous tendus, et d'autres étaient restés dans des positions endormies, sur les sofas, autour de quelques rails de Guislène de mauvaise facture. Quelques-uns oscillaient de la tête devant un écran plat incrusté dans le mur en face d'eux, suivant les offices religieux avec plus ou moins d'attention. Des Priants marqués de NED cicatrisés sur les bras semblaient s'ébattre langoureusement, sans plus prêter d'attention à la caméra. Alors que tout Lunalesca, tout Tiamat les observait dans un silence palpable, ils faisaient couler le sang au nom de la bonne vieille mère Mort. Un Skull sanglotait devant la télévision. La messe avait fait telle impression sur les convives que quelques lames avaient été dégainées, dans le seul but de salir la table. Ce grenat poisseux coulant sur les mains blanches n'était qu'une infime partie de la fête.

Dans un autre coin de la salle, des bouches s'embrassaient timidement, comme autant de papillons affolés. Et puis il y avait ces longues jambes maigres, négligemment tendues par-dessus les canapés. Quelques cravates dénouées, des chemises dont les manches avaient été remontées. Cette bande-là n'était plus qu'un contraste de nuances. Fade avait plié son corps trop grand pour poser ses semelles sur la tablette face à eux. A ses pieds, des baskets rouges. Il n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait, trop concentré sur son pinceau. Car il peignait. D'une gouache odorante et sombre. Il appuyait doucement le bout de la brosse sur la peau de ses mains, et s'imprimait alors une petite marque ronde. Et ainsi, Fade reproduisait l'opération sans cesse. Ses doigts, ses os, ses paumes, tout était constellé de points noirs changeant de forme selon ses mouvements. La seule force de Fade résidait dans ses mains. On le savait capable de broyer des cous si on lui offrait une prise quelconque sur sa gorge palpitante. Comme tous les dandys de son époque, Fade était sorti d'un film en noir et blanc. Sa peau et sa chemise représentaient les aplats les plus clairs, puis on avançait sur une obscurité agressive avec ses cheveux, ses yeux, son costard. A ses pieds, des baskets rouges. On avait toujours trouvé son physique quelque peu atypique. Peut-être à cause des cheveux trop fins coupés courts, de ces yeux bridés perdus dans un visage européen, du manque de maquillage.

- La Trépine, Fade !

Il tendit obligeamment un verre rempli de liquide vert fluo à Natt, un de ses multiples compagnons de la soirée. Celui-ci n'avait gardé de couleur que dans ses yeux, d'un bleu cyan étonnamment clair. On avait dilué l'océan dans ses iris pâlots. A eux tous, ils formaient une bande d'amis populaires et branchés, venus se perdre dans une réception de jeunes Skulls populaires et branchés, dans un quartier populaire et branché. Fade posa son instrument et se cala dans le dossier du canapé en un soupir. Devant lui, les ornements de ses mains séchaient. Il parla beaucoup durant la nuit, car on l'avait élu au rang de phénomène de foire depuis qu'il était entré dans cette bande. Il était vrai qu'il discutait d'un air désintéressé, presque dépressif. C'était sans doute le cas. C'était un allumé. Vers 5 heures, il gerba enfin, vaguement défoncé à la Diantrah, perdu dans un brouillard qui mouillait ses tempes de sueur froide. Quand le jour se leva, il était de ceux restés dormir sur place, calé entre Natt et le ventre dénudé d'Ibradim. Il cligna des yeux en observant la silhouette grisâtre d'un inconnu en contre-jour qui fumait vite fait avant de retourner se coucher. Puis se rendormit. Fut réveillé par ses compagnons bougeant dans leur sommeil. Se rendormit.


End file.
